A Familiar Face
}} Celia explains how she became a lawyer. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Brad * A Dryad Transcript Roy: Celia?? But why—? How did you get here? Celia: I flew. These wings aren't just for show, you know. Elan: I can't believe it! Durkon: Who? Elan: You're our lawyer? Haley: Arwcrxcon! Elan: But I thought you put your career on hold to spend more time with your family and your boyfriend. Celia: Yeah, well, that didn't work out so hot. Celia: After I dropped your brother and the half-orc off in prison, I decided to fly right to my boyfriend's house to surprise him. I thought it would be romantic. Celia: Of course, I was the one who got surprised when I walked in on that jerk "slipping the wood" to some dryad hussy. Flashback to Celia walking in on her boyfriend handing a potted plant to a dryad. Celia: Brad! How COULD you?? Brad: Baby, it's not what it looks like! Durkon: Aye, them leafy wankers have broken many homes. Celia: So I moved back in with Mom and Dad, and when I couldn't stand them for one more minute, I decided to go back to school. Celia: I've been studying law ever since. Celia: So when I heard the call, I knew that I owed you guys for saving me from the the Linear Guild. So I'm here to defend you. Roy: Well, I for one am thrilled to see you! This may be the first thing to go right in this whole trial. Celia: It's good to see you guys too. I was worried you were inside the castle when it blew up. Roy: I actually feel kinda bad that your first big case is going to be such a failure. Celia: Actually, you guys have a far better case than you might realize. Celia: You're basically all decent heroic adventurers. Celia: As I see it, you were in the dungeon to defeat an evil usurper, and just got a little carried away with making sure his plans were stopped. Celia: Plus, the best part is that it looks like you managed to ditch that obnoxious halfling before you got arrested. Celia: Could you imagine this trial if we had THAT albatross around our neck! Ha! Talk about your unsympathetic defendants! No, you guys really did yourselves a favor losing him. Elan: Oooooo, awkward. D&D Context * Dryads are woodland spirits in D&D and in Greek myth. They look like elves with skin like fine bark or wood and they live in trees to which they are mystically bound. Trivia * The translation of Haley's line is: **'Panel 2': Fantastic! * This is the only appearance of Brad, Celia's ex-boyfriend. * Durkon's reaction to the dryad is in keeping with the dwarven racial hatred of trees, established in #150, A Comic as Lovely as a Tree. External links * 269}} View the comic * 6346}} View the discussion thread Category:Order on Trial in Azure City